


Unexpected

by Lyl



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyl/pseuds/Lyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, she never expected this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

The hands cupping the back of her head were firm but gentle, allowing freedom yet restraining excess movement. They moved slowly through her hair, long fingers tangling with blonde strands, while keeping firm the best angle for maximum effect.

_ And what an effect it was_, thought Rose, keeping her eyes sealed tight as a mouth moved slowly across her collarbone. If she opened her eyes, she would wake up, and that was something she desperately _didn't_ want to happen. She didn't know what had come over the Doctor, and quite honestly didn't care. This was a dream after all, and dreams by their very nature didn't make sense.

The hands tightened and tilted her head slightly to the side, as if aware that her thoughts weren't solely on him. Her breath was coming out in small panting gasps, and she'd given up on remaining silent right about the time he started nibbling along the length of her throat. He still hadn't kissed her proper yet, but lips, teeth and tongue had all had a good try at her neck, before moving further north.

Lips and mouth moved slowly along her jawline, up to her ear where sharp teeth nipped at the lobe, sending tendrils of electricity all the way to her toes. His oral fixation was coming through in spades, as his tongue made darting dabs at her flesh, as if to taste every part of her.

He breathed out her name in a raspy voice, breathing loud in her ear. The sound of his ragged breaths sent more heat flooding through her, causing her to clench her hands in reflex. She was slightly surprised to find that she'd wormed her way under his jacket and grabbed hold of his shirt. Rose pulled him closer, the hard length of his body pressed against hers in all the right places.

The mouth began to move again, this time dipping behind her ear to nip at the soft flesh. A whimper was her response.

He smiled against her skin, and she didn't need to be telepathic know it was smug and cheeky and so completely _him_.

Then he shifted, and Rose suddenly found herself straddling one of his legs, his thigh pressed up tight between her legs where the heat was building to an inferno. It was instinct to curl a leg around his, pushing herself more tightly to him, determined to never let go. She didn't know what this was, but it was extraordinary. Her body felt like it was attached to a live power cable, and she would explode if the Doctor didn't keep touching her.

"Look at me, Rose," she heard him say, realizing her eyes were still firmly shut. Rose felt him pull away from her slightly, and could feel his gaze on her face.

"Look at me," he repeated when she didn't comply. With a barely noticeable shake of her head, Rose denied him again. Opening her eyes meant that this was real, and that she would have to face him; she would have to let go and deal with whatever mad disaster was responsible for this unusual behaviour. Doing that might just kill her, or at least rip her heart to shreds. She'd waited and wondered for so long if any kind of physical relationship was possible with him, that she couldn't bear the thought that this was real. It would change everything, and not in a good way. He was her best friend, her rock, her _everything_, and she didn't want to deal with it being torn away from her by some stupid alien pheromone, or whatever it was making the Doctor act strangely.

"Rose," He said her name again, but with some force behind it. It was the tone he used when he was being supremely serious because the fate of the universe depended on whatever he had to say. It was the tone she'd become use to obeying, from the many adventures they'd had in their time. She couldn't _not_ open her eyes.

"There you are," he said gently, the small smile curving his lips the first thing she saw. Rose licked her suddenly dry lips, and pulled her gaze from his tempting mouth, up to his eyes. They were dark and open and very intense. They seemed to drill into her very soul, and Rose wondered if this was what his enemies saw in him, as he swooped down like an avenging angel to foil their plots. It was always slightly unsettling to have the Doctors complete attention focused on her, as he seemed to peel back the layers of 'Rose' and see 'her'.

She tried to open her mouth to say something, anything to break the intense moment, but found the words turning to dust in her throat.

"No weird alien sex drugs or possession by some sex-starved ghost or something?" she managed to say, forcing the words past dry lips.

The Doctor just seemed to smile wider as he shook his head, "No."

"So....yeah?" she asked uncertainly, never as good at words as he was.

"Yeah," he replied, all smiles and fond looks. She searched his eyes for any sign that this wasn't the Doctor, wasn't the man she knew, because it would almost certainly destroy her heart if this wasn't for real.

"Ok," was her breathless reply.

He smiled blindingly at her response, and swooped down for the kiss she'd been longing for.

Rose's world exploded in blinding light and colour, and the floor tilted beneath her feet.

It took her a minute to realize that it was the TARDIS console that had exploded, and that the floor had actually moved out from under her. The loud alarm bells ringing only sealed the deal.

The world apparently _did_ try to end if the Doctor 'dances'.

Stupid, bloody universe.

END


End file.
